The Forgotten Shadow
by Jomahawk2694
Summary: Set after Extras, Joma thinks of himself not as a person, but as a living shadow no one cares about. But that all changes when he recives a mysterious ping asking him if he wants to get a new kind of Special, Special, SPECIAL operation. last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, harsh night. Just the way he liked it. Snow was whipping around at almost 50 mph. It was almost -35 degrees C outside. Just the way he liked it. A night that could kill a random ugly, pretty, or regular special was a night he felt alive. His name was Joma. He was the one and only of his kind.

Joma was the only shadow special ever created. Only two people ever knew he had ever existed: himself, and his creator. Who that was exactly, he had never actually found out. But who ever it was, he owed that person all the thanks in the universe. Before he had become a shadow, he had been like one, totally unnoticed, and less than an Extra. If you took Aya before she became famous, and compared her to Joma, she would have seemed like Nana Love. But soon Joma would be given the opportunity to change all that.

A few days after his 16th birthday, Joma got a ping. Over his entire life, he had only gotten factory pings that welcomed him to a city, or something like that. But this one had been from a person, asking if Joma wanted to finally be noticed. Of course he accepted. He had been given instructions to go to an old warehouse, where he would be given an operation that would finally get him noticed. When he got there, the operation was given to him while he was asleep. When he woke up, he found a note saying this: "You now have the powers of cutters and Superman 100 fold, but the stealth and agility, not to mention hand to hand and weaponry know how of Batman, also 100 fold. What you do with all this power, that is up to you. No one but you and me even know you exist. You have all the freedom you could want. Your payment to me is that you will never know who I am, unless the fate of the world rests in the balance. I'll be in touch soon. From, Z"

Joma, calling himself a forgotten shadow, went on for the next few weeks doing good deeds from the shadows. He was being noticed. Who ever had turned him had given him everything he needed, clothing, 2 eyescreens, an untraceable skintenna, and a full rucksack full of weapons, rations (not that he needed them, he could go for 3 months without food) and a hover board that would make the cutters boards look like child's toys.

As Joma stood in the sub-artic wind, a smile spread to his face. He looked even scarier than the cutters ever had, and his flash tattoos, fingernails, teeth, eyes, face, and body allowed him to do what he did while making him untraceable. He really was a shadow. Suddenly, he received a ping. It was from a person named Z, and had no address. _ My creator,_ Joma thought as he opened the ping. It read:

"Joma, you have been doing very well for yourself. But I have noticed that you seem a little lonely. So, I have made just one other forgotten shadow as a friend for you. She should be arriving as soon as you read my P.S. Keep up the great work, and enjoy your life. You have earned the good hype going on about you.

From, Z

P.S. Look behind you

Joma turned around, and, sure enough, there was a girl who looked just like him. He almost fell apart at her attractiveness. "Hi, you must be Joma. I'm Qullen. From everything I've heard about you, you seem like a really great, caring person." She then whispered in his ear, "I hope I get the chance to know you better." And in that instance, Joma knew he had found a lifelong friend and partner. But before he could say anything back, he picked up on a warden emergency call from Diego. [Attention, cutters, we require assistance at once! We are being attacked by a rebellious group of pretties who want to expand farther. Repeat, we need assistance…] "Looks like your hitting the ground running," Joma said, as he and Qullen hopped on their boards and sped off towards Diego…

Want me to continue? Then Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

As Joma and Qullen zipped through the wilderness going over 250 mph, all the sounds of the forest were magnified by a billion, yes, a BILLION, times. The smallest pine needle hitting the frosty ground sounded like an atomic bomb exploding. The rustle of leaves made by their wake sounded like thunder in a hurricane. To Joma and Qullen, it was a perfect night. Sure, they might be traveling on the coldest night of the year (-30 degrees F, to be exact) but to the forgotten shadows, based on how Z had made them, it felt like a balmy summer day. Unlike the cutters, they were meant to take inhospitable conditions. They could fly two inches above a volcano and not break a sweat. Even their equipment would make the cutters seem obsolete. Boards that could go faster than 500 mph, and wind turbines for power, so the board recharged as it flew. Sneak suits? A waste of time. The FS's had chameleon DNA fused within them, so they could blend in at any time they wanted.

As the two zipped through the trees, Joma decided to try something. {Hey, Qullen,} he thought, {can you hear me?} [Yes,] she responded in his head. {So we really can talk through our thoughts. AWESOME!} [No need to shout, I'm right next to you.] {Sorry.}

The two flew on for a little bit longer until Joma said…THOUGHT {Qullen, can I ask you something?} [What is it?] {Before you became like me, were you a non-existent shadow?} [Yeah, but then I was contacted by Z, and now here I am, with the most caring and desirable person on the planet.] {Thanks, that means a lot to me.} [LOOK OUT!] And right at that moment, Joma struck a tree, going 250 mph…

Want more, then REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you wanted the next chapter, so here it is. Also, for those who are reading my other stories, I am postponing them, since this story seems to be more popular. Any way, I do not own the Uglies series, but I do own Joma and Qullen. Now, on to chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

The Forgotten Shadow

**Chapter 3**

As Joma opened his eyes. He knew he had died and gone to Heaven. Standing above him was the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. {There is no way a person that beautiful can exist on earth.} He thought. But then Qullen popped into his mind, and this figure took a back seat in his idea of beauty. But before he could think any of this out loud, a voice, that sounded like Qullen replied [awww, that is so sweet. You look like a Greek God too.] The world started to come back into focus. Joma saw Qullen hovering over him. Instantly his idea of Heaven changed. All he wanted to do was look at her forever. But then he started to feel pain in two places. A very dull throbbing in his head, and a feeling like liquid heat in his hand. He looked at his hand. Qullen was squeezing it with a vice like grip that could break a full grown man's hand. Realizing she had been doing this since he had wiped out, Joma sank his head back. It felt so good, it almost hurt. Qullen must have seen the semi-pained look, and thinking she was hurting him, she let go. The moment she let go, he felt like he had died. It was as if her hand had electricity running through it, and it was giving him life. Now, all he felt was a seeping coldness. He then focused on the receding throbbing in his head. It only felt as if he had walked into a wall, not crashed into an oak tree, going on a hoverboard at 250 mph. "I guess I didn't die," Joma said as the pain receded to nothing in his head, but the pain in his heart still longing for her touch again.

"So I take it you didn't mean it." Qullen said with a slight touch of pouty-ness in her voice. "What didn't I mean?" "That I was beautiful. You said someone that beautiful couldn't exist on earth, and here we are, on earth. I meant what I said, about you looking like a Greek God," she said with tears welling in her eyes.

Joma felt like he had been killed, seeing her about to cry. {WHY DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP EVERYTHING I SAY!?!?!?} he thought shouted in rage as he threw a wild punch that sent a tree toppling to the ground. Then, he had an idea. Quickly, faster than any normal human could see, he spun around, swept Qullen into a kiss so passionate and animalistic that for a moment, both of them seemed to become wolves. {When I said that there was no way a person that beautiful can exist on earth, I was referring to what I first saw, which was an angel. But then I remembered you, and that angel looked like wilted flower next to your inhumanly kind and caring heart as well as your drop dead beauty.} Joma felt her smile, and it felt like pure silk had run over his lips. He also felt that she was still crying, but were now tears of joy. [You really meant it?] {Compared to you, a sunset in the mountains looks like gray overcast.} Just as they were breaking apart for air, Joma couldn't stop himself from blurting "I love you Qullen!" She stopped dead. {WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A SCREW UP? NOW SHE HATES ME!} [No I don't.] Her voice sounded like honey had been drizzled onto a lolly-pop. "I love you too, Joma." {Now I am in Heaven.} Just then, a ping resonated through Joma. {Oh yeah, Diego.} He thought. He didn't want to go now, just after he had found the love of his life. He looked at Qullen, and she looked disappointed as well {Please say help is no longer necessary,} he thought as he listened in on the wardens situation update: _Attention cutters, the situation needs..._

* * *

­­­­So, there you go. I leave it in your hands as to what the situation needs. Tell me in reviews what you want to happen. Does Diego need help, or will Joma and Qullen be needed another day? Also, tell me if you think Joma and Qullen should be together, or if their relationship should stay professional. There will be action, I promise, but first I need to know what you want. All ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 4**

Flashback

Just then, a ping resonated through Joma. {Oh yeah, Diego.} He thought. He didn't want to go now, just after he had found the love of his life. He looked at Qullen, and she looked disappointed as well {Please say help is no longer necessary,} he thought as he listened in on the wardens situation update: _Attention cutters, the situation needs..._

End Flashback

_...no further assistance, but there has been a report of strange, shadow like figures circling the city. These are not the space Extras, and we have no idea who could look so scary. Immediate intercept and questioning is needed..._

Joma had heard enough. Qullen had been able to hear it as well. This HAD to be more Forgotten Shadows. Just then, another ping went through Joma. {What NOW?} Joma thought. The ping was from Z, and went like this,

Joma, you and Qullen must get to Diego ASAP, those "Shadow like figures" are actually 2 more Forgottens I have created. However, they are not as experienced as you two, and if they get caught, your cover of darkness will be blown. HURRY!

Z

By the time Joma had finished reading, Qullen was already on her board. {What happened to mine?} [What do you think happened?] {It blew up on impact} [Give the Shadow a prize. Hop on.] Joma didn't need to be told twice. Even though both he and Qullen knew that there were two more boards sandwiched under Qullen's, Joma wasn't stupid enough to pass up a ride with his girlfriend.

They were at Diego in two days. All the while, Joma continually got updates on the Shadow hunt, along with pings from Z, almost BEGGING Joma and Qullen to hurry up to Diego. When they finally arrived, finding the specials was easy enough. The boy introduced himself as Edward, and the girl, Isabella, (though she preferred Bella). Much to Joma and Qullen's surprise, Z had sent familiar messages to Edward and Bella, saying that Joma and Qullen were the ones in trouble. Over the next few hours on the outskirts of Diego, the two couples got to know each other better. Just as they were about to leave, however, Joma (the longest shadow of the four) heard a twig snap. Instantly, he was in a fighting position. All the others leapt up too. Emerging from the brush were the cutters; Tally, Shay, Fausto, Ho, Tachs, and David.

"Who are you?" To a regular person, the voice of a cutter would have been as frightening as if a gun had gone off next to their ear. But to the Shadows, it was as scary as a baby. "We," said Joma, not relaxing from his stance, "are the forgotten shadows." "Well, whatever you are, you are enemies to Diego," David said. "Exactly," said Shay, "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to" the cutters said in unison. {Let them try} Joma thought. Tally was first to strike, but instead of hitting Joma, as she had intended, she fell flat on her back. She looked up, and saw a Walter P99 9 mm. pistol pointing at her face. She then heard snaps and cries of pain, and knew that all her squad had been broken. As if reading her thoughts, Qullen said, out loud, "Your friends aren't dead, but we did break some bones." Tally was genuinely scared. She tried to focus her energy to bring out the special side of her, but the sound of another gun clicking made he stop. "I don't want to Kill you, but you try to go special, and I will."

Suddenly, there was a voice, so loud and commanding, that it even scared the shadows. "STOP, PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY. I NEED ALL OF YOU ALIVE." Everyone looked toward the voice, and out of the shadows stepped a man. "I AM Z," the man spoke. "I NEED YOU, ALL OF YOU, THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS IN JEPORDY." "Yes sir!" The shadows said, and then, using their shadow med kit, instantly healed the wounds they had made. Tally looked at the shadows, and said "You made these inhuman… {SHADOWS} Joma screamed in his head. {WE ARE THE FORGOTTEN SHADOWS, DON'T FORGET IT!} Tally turned to Z, who had still been standing in the shadows of the trees. "I want to see your face, please." The man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Everyone gasped, even the FS's. And then, all at once, everyone shouted, "ZANE?!?!?!?!"

Well, there is chapter 4. Pretty unexpected, huh? Tell me what you think in the shape of REVIWES! And for any Twilight fans, Bella and Edward are the only connection between Twilight and my story.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been mulling over whether or not to write this chapter, seeing as I'm not getting many reviews, but this idea has been bouncing in my head for too long, so I'm going through with it. But remember this; I won't write another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this one. Now, on to chapter 5!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

For what felt like years, everyone just stared. There he was, the man who everyone thought had died in this exact city. Zane, in the flesh, who looked like he hadn't aged a day since Dr. Cable's attack on Diego. For what seemed like years, everyone just stared. Then, all in less than a second, questions started pouring out like rain in Washington state.

Tally was first. "How is it your not dead!?!?!?" Then Shay, "Where have you been for all these years!?!??" Pretty soon, everyone was shouting questions. As Zane looked like he was about to start answering, they all heard a twig snap. Instantly, the cutters jumped onto high tree branches, and Zane and the Shadows camouflaged themselves with the chameleon DNA they had fused into them. Out into the clearing came two wardens. They looked like average middle pretties, and the cutters jumped out of their hiding places, much to the surprise of the wardens.

"What in blazes, oh, its you," the first warden said. "We thought it was those shadow like figures we were told to look out for." "No, just us," Tally said. "And if you guys were smart, you would forget about that," Shay added. "We've been searching for two days, and haven't found anything. If something has eluded us for that long, it has either moved, or doesn't exist." "Well, if the city believes its in danger, its our job as wardens to protect it." "Whatever," Tally said. "But its your own time your wasting."

The wardens left, and the Shadows came out of hiding. "How can you do that?" Fausto asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Chameleon DNA they have fused with their own," Zane said, "But that's not important. What is important is why I've come to you all. Like I said before, the world's future is in jeopardy, and only you can help to save it. Now let me tell you what you want to know, and then I'll tell you what we need to do."

After they had set up a small camp, Zane began his story. "As you all know, I have been presumed dead for many years. What actually happened was after the doctors took me off the life support bed, a strange man approached me. He looked over me quickly, then picked me up and ran me outside the city limits. I was very close to death, but still alive. The man made sure no one was around, then bit my neck. All I felt was extreme pain, then I blacked out. When I came to, the man was still there. I asked him what had happened, and he told me he had saved my life. He introduced himself as Jordan Maxwell, and told me he had turned me into a werewolf. I said 'does that mean I'm a blood thirsty animal now?' and he laughed. It turns out what we think about werewolves is not true. They actually are in control of themselves, even on a full moon, and their senses are heightened to superhuman. For the next year, he taught me how to control myself, and act like a human. I then started experimenting on new forms of surgeries, which is how I came up with the shadow special idea."

Everyone except Edward and Bella looked shocked. "A werewolf?" Joma shouted, "A REAL LIVE WEREWOLF?" "Yes," Zane said, "but don't worry, I am able to control myself well. Now, let me finish."

"It was a little before I made Joma into a FS that I met Edward and Bella. I found out from Jordan they were vampires. Normally, I would have laughed, but seeing what happened to me, I took it quite well. I then found out that Jordan, Edward and Bella were working together. I asked why, and their response is why we are all here."

Joma, Qullen, and the cutters were all looking at Bella and Edward like they were aliens. "YOU, VAMPIRES!?!?!?!?" Tally screamed. She then looked like she was going to attack him, but she felt very strong hands grab her shoulders. "Relax, Tally-wa, they wont hurt you," Zane said in a very calming voice. Edward then spoke up. "I told you Zane! I told you they would spaz out! There is no way we can use them." "JUST LET ME FINISH." Zane said in his commanding voice. Everyone shut up at that. "Thank you," Zane said, then continued, "For centuries, vampires and werewolves have hated each other, but recently, the evil and savage ones have teamed up, and are starting to infect and kill more than double the average amount they have been in 75 years. That is why Edward, Bella, and Jordan needed me and my new ideas about shadow specials. They were making a force to try and stop the evil factions. So I started to experiment on Bella, Edward, and Jordan, but nothing changed. However, when I tried it on myself, I did a few things differently, and there were massive changes. So I tried again on Bella and Edward, and it was a massive success. But when I tried again on Jordan, I must have done something wrong, because just hours after I was finished operating, Jordan turned evil and human blood thirsty. We had to leave him before he found the biomass of the evils, and that is when we had the idea to make a person a shadow before turning them mythical. That is why I brought you all here."

Joma sounded saddened. "So you didn't turn me and Qullen because you thought we would be a help to humanity, you turned us because you needed guinea pigs!" "No, that's not it. I did turn you because I thought you would help humanity. Right before I contacted you the first time, it looked as if the evil werewolves and vampires were enemies again. So I let you two go without biting you. But it seems that the enemy is on the rise again."

At this, Joma and Qullen could see where this was going, but it was Tally who asked, "But why do you need us?" Zane answered in an amazed voice. "I thought it would be apparent, we need to make you like us."

That is where I leave you. It is up to you to decide how Joma, Qullen, and the cutters react to this news. For those of you who think I am abusing Twilight, please don't flame me. If you like my story, please tell me through reviews. Remember; I will not write a chapter six until I get five reviews on chapter five. I really want to hear what you think of this story and what you think I should do to make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided to put up my new chapter, but this time I'm serious. 5 reviews = chapter 7. Now, the next installment in THE FORGOTTEN SHADOW!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

Tally could not believe her ears. No one could. Make themselves into things that were thought to only be myth? How awesome was THAT? Answer: Impossibly awesome.

Then David thought something. Being born and bred outside the cities, he took folklore a little more seriously. "I thought that being a werewolf was passed down through a blood line." He said. Zane sighed. "It used to be like that, but with all of today's technology, it has become possible to make a separate venom for werewolves. They are just like vampires now. They can change anyone, at anytime, with just a bite."

"Who CARES?" Tally screamed. She was almost jumping out of her skin. "All I want is to be with you again! Bite me, PLEASE!" Edward gave off a small chuckle. "So eager to give up on humanity, just like a certain _someone _I know," he said, looking at Bella. She stuck her tongue at him. Then the two started to kiss each other so passionately, it was almost disturbing.

"I thought we were going to war," Ho said, the sarcasm as acidic as lye in his voice, "not see vampires making out." This earned him a small laugh from his fellow cutters, but Edward and Bella acted like he hadn't said anything. Then Qullen, who had been deep in thought, asked a question she had been thinking over. "These rouge vampires and werewolves, how can we tell them apart from you?"

It was Zane who responded. "Their eyes. Our side has colors depending on you diet. Blue if you only eat animals, gold if you drink animal blood. Black if you eat humans, red if you drink human blood. But if you are on their side, you eyes will always be gray."

The last word made all the cutters shiver. They remembered how the color grey before the mind rain usually also meant wolf like faces and jewel dust eyes. Grey meant the old specials.

But that thought quickly passed as Zane explained how to fight with his specially designed weapons. "There are a few ways to kill a vampire or werewolf with your hands, like ripping them apart and burning the pieces, but I managed to find other ways…" He pulled a pistol from his belt and removed the clip. Bella and Edward instinctively moved back. "These rounds are incendiary. They burn on contact with oxygen, and burn so hot they can kill a vampire. But shoot one at a werewolf, and it will become so hot it will disintegrate before it hits its target."

"On the other hand," he said, pulling out another pistol and throwing it to Edward, "you can kill a werewolf with these."

"These are pure silver," Edward explained, taking the clip out to show everyone. "Hit a werewolf, they will die. But shoot one at a vampire, and it will crunch up and bounce off us."

Finally, after all their oral training was complete, they made a list of who was going to become what. Joma decided, based on a person's personality and who they were most compatible with, which side everyone would be the most useful on.

Tally: Partner: Zane Personality: Thoughtful Side: Werewolf Reason: With her mind the way it is and the way she can think in ways others can't, she and Zane would be the perfect balance of brain and brawn.

Shay: Partner: David Personalities: Headstrong Side: Werewolf Reason: After Tally and Zane think up the plan, Shay and David will fearlessly run into battle. It seems only fitting that the warriors inside them should be on the outside too, in the shape of a wolf

Fausto, Tachs: Inseperable friends Personalities: Calculating Side: Vampire Reason: With wits and cunning, and courage to boot (with a hint of opportunistic thrown in for good measure) these three would make perfect vampires on the battle field.

Ho: Partner: None Personality: loner Side: werewolf Reason: pretty self explanatory.

Seeing this as enough for now, Joma told his decisions to the group. Everyone agreed. But Zane cast Joma a "meet me later" glance before heading into the clearing.

The clearing was huge, and out in the middle of nowhere. Perfect to raise newborns. Fresh game was in abundance, and the trees provided perfect practice areas for combat training. They had decided to change everyone at the same time, so that they could all adjust. Everyone, that was, except for Joma and Qullen. Zane had told them that their numbers needed to be even if they wanted to avoid detection, but they were one person over. Joma had suggested that he sat out and didn't change. He almost won that argument. "Look Zane," Joma said, "If you need even numbers, leave me out!" "Why you? Why not Tally or Shay?" "Because they are already a tighly knit group. They already know how to work with each other." Zane couldn't argue with that, so he tried a new tactic. "But if you don't change, what about Qullen?" "She'll be fine without me." At this Qullen started to tear up. "How can you SAY that? It's like Edward and Bella. I can't do something like this without you!" Seeing her eyes well up, Joma felt like he had once again died. "FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Then he swept up Qullen into a kiss and thought {I'm sorry. Please forgive me.} [For what?] {For almost making you cry.} [I forgive you.]

It wasn't until after the cutters had been bitten that Zane came up with his great idea. "Joma, if Qullen becomes a vampire, and then we let her train for a few weeks, her and me can bite you at the same time. That way, you can be half vampire and half werewolf." Joma thought it over. It seemed like the only option he had.

A few weeks later, Qullen was perfectly in control of her thirst (because of the way Zane had made her). Out in the clearing, in the tent they had set up, Joma waited. Everyone was gathered outside. In those weeks, they had all become good friends, all they needed now was Joma. Qullen and Zane went into the tent. Fausto was the only one missing, he was hunting for Joma's first meal. He was getting live game and blood, depending on what Joma would want. He was 20 miles from the clearing when he heard it. The rustle of leaves, the barely audible sound of running. Then they were in front of him, their dull grey eyes as intimidating as the old specials. "We got one of Zane's," the leader said. He looked no older then Fausto. Fausto dropped the food he was holding and started running for camp, knowing he had to warn the others.

It was right then that both Qullen and Zane bit Joma. Unlike the usual whimpering, Joma let out a roar. But that was all. He then lay still, unmoving, as Qullen and Zane pulled back, licking their lips. "He tasted good." Zane said. Qullen gave him an angry stare before her expression became slightly panicked. "How do you know we didn't just kill him?" "To be honest, I don't" Zane said. The look of horror that crossed Qullens face was only there a second before they smelled Fausto running full tilt back toward them. "What the…" was all Zane could manage before a gunshot rangout. "THEY FOUND US!!! WE HAVE TO FIGHT!!!!" Fausto screamed. More gunfire erupted, a gasp was heard, and then a thud. "COME ON!!!" Zane shouted. Qullen didn't want to leave Joma, but it wouldn't do anyone any good to just sit in here with a fight going on outside. "I'll be right back," she whispered, and then gave Joma a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "So this is what it feels like." But before Qullen could respond, a bullet whipped into the back of her head, and she fell down, not moving. All Joma could do was stare.

So, there is chapter 6. I made it longer in answer to people saying my chapters were too short. Also, if you think this went a little too fast, don't worry, the next chapter will more than make up for it. Remember 5 reviews for chapter 6 = chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I said this chapter would be more detailed, and you shall get just that. I am dedicating this chapter to BellaandEdward4EVER2580. Thanks for all your kind words in your reviews. Finally, forget what I said about 5 reviews a chapter. It's just too much fun writing this story. From now on, give me one review, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I humanly can. Now, on to the next installment of…THE FORGOTTEN SHADOW!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 7**

Joma's Point of View

"So this is what it feels like," I said. It felt incredible, indescribable, unbelievable…

She smiled at me. Now, after the long weeks of her training, I could fully look upon her beauty. Seeing the cutters, and then Qullen go through the change had been very painful for me, but they had come through just fine. Better than fine, they looked GORGEOUS. But after Qullen had woken up… It was exactly like I had seen her after I had wiped out, but now, after her change, it was as if the laws of science had agreed to let the impossible happen.

All I could do was stare. And now, after MY change, along with the senses and enhanced abilities Zane gave me (plus how he had made us so we could remember being human) there were no words to describe how she looked. And there probably never would be.

Qullen looked happy, but also a little concerned. I could see the questions on her face. How is he awake so fast? Does he remember who I am? Does he remember ANYTHING? I laughed inwardly to myself. It was so funny that she couldn't remember I had asked her the exact same questions after she had changed.

I was about to answer, when I heard a strange sound. It sounded like metal smashing against stone. Then the smell hit my nose. The smell of metal, fire, sweat, and gunpowder. Then Qullen, who had been crouching in the small tent I had been sleeping in, fell forward onto my lap.

She lay there unmoving. My new sight dissected her laying there. I could see the new whiteness of her new, rock like skin. The way her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. But there was one thing that was out of place. A large, metal looking object was stuck onto the back of her head.

Slowly, the memories flooded back to me. The day Zane taught us about his way of fighting. "These bullets are incendiary" he had said. Qullen had been killed.

I had taken her focus away from the fight, and now she was gone. Because of me, waking up too quickly, Qullen had been shot. I felt two things. Unbearable horror, and mind bending rage. Horror that my perfect angel was now gone, and rage that I had allowed it to happen. Then I felt something else. Up until now, I had been using the vampire part of my brain. The calm, cool, calculating part of my head had been processing all the information. But the rage I had felt had triggered the other part of my mind. The ruthless, merciless, werewolf half of my brain now awakened, and wanted some action.

I looked at the gun still in Qullens hand. It had a big W on it. Code for "Werewolf ammo." I sniffed the air. I could smell the scent of the being who had shot Qullen in the back of the head. Werewolf. {Perfect} I thought to myself.

No sooner had the thought for revenge come to my head, then I found myself outside, Qullen's gun in my hand, smelling for her killer. I felt movement to my right, and moved my head back a sixteenth of an inch back. I watched as a bullet whizzed just in front of my eyes. It burned a harsh white color. Incendiary.

The scent coming off of the bullet smelled kind of husky, and slightly of the woods. A werewolf. I turned, and using the vapor trail coming off the bullet, aimed the pistol in my hand toward the enemy. But instead of just firing, I thought about what this werewolf would have done after trying to shoot me. He, or she, would have tried to go for Fausto, who was currently in an engaged firefight with another vampire. Calculating where my current enemy had been standing, and where he would be to get a better shot, I pointed three feet in front of him.

He had fallen into my trap. I had estimated that hearing my shot, he would jump three feet forward, thinking he had dodged my bullet. The small squelch of bullet meeting flesh was then answered by a large thud. I walked over to the corpse of my enemy.

He looked no older than Fausto. He also had not been in wolf form when I had hit him. Not that it made any difference. "THEY GOT SARGE! RETREAT!!" There were no sounds other than running feet.

My first thought was to run after them. After all, Qullen's killer was still alive. {LET'S GO!} I shouted. I had found that they could hear my thoughts a lot clearer than they had when they were human. Tally, Shay, Fausto, and Ho all agreed. Tachs and David were already starting to sprint. It was Zane who stopped us. "Don't waste your time. They're gone."

"But….Qullen…." I managed to choke out. "What?" a voice said behind me. It sounded like honey on a lolly pop. I spun around in a 128th of a second. Standing there in all her pale perfection, was my Qullen. I started feeling around myself, feeling for bullet holes. Had we all died? There was no other way she could be here.

She read my expression, and laughed. She swept me into a kiss, and both of my halves thoroughly enjoyed themselves. {But…You…Bullet…} I managed to splutter out. She laughed again, it sounded like a chorus of birds chirping a sweet melody on a perfect spring morning, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a crunched piece of silver. [I was just shocked] she thought back to me.

I couldn't answer. All I could do was enjoy this moment. Now, knowing that we were all safe and alive, I could fully marvel in her beauty. But, as always, she beat me to the punch. [Don't even think about telling me how beautiful _I _look. I've been like this for weeks. It's _your _turn to be spoiled.] I smiled. And then I heard the crack. An object smacked into my head. And, as everything started to go black, I could hear Qullen screaming…

So, how did you like that? What happened to Joma? Where were Bella and Edward? 1 review will give you the answers to these and many other questions!


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I am dedicating this chapter to BellaandEdward4ever2580. But also to my friend: E.Y.G. Thank you both so much for you words of kindness and wisdom. To any die hard Twilight fans, PLEASE do not kill me for what goes on in this chapter. So, without further ado, chapter 8 of…. THE FORGOTTEN SHADOW!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 8**

Qullen's POV

As Joma fell to the ground, I started to scream. True, I had nearly given HIM a heart attack when I had gotten shot, but this was different. I had been hit by a pistol. Weak, pathetic, the works. Joma had been hit by a high powered sniper rifle. I doubted that he would be "in shock" as I had been. I thought he would be dead.

I quickly realized two things. 1. Screaming would get me no where. 2. Whoever had done this was going to die. I sniffed the air. The shooter had been in the cover of the trees, and was unmistakably vampire. I grabbed a clip of incendiary rounds from my belt and jammed it into my Uzi before anyone could stop me.

I ran into the trees. Whoever had shot hadn't moved. I quickly looked up and let a small stream of bullets go up into the canopy. Some of the leaves caught on fire, and the entire tree started to burn. Joma's killer (plus a companion) fell out of the branches.

Before they had hit the ground, I had grabbed them and quickly pinned them to the ground. I pointed my gun at the shooter. "Any last words?" I spat at them. "I'm sorry, Qullen," the figure said. "I had no idea that was Joma. He just looked so unnatural, I mistook him for one of them." Suddenly, the fire above me lit up the killers face. It was…

"EDWARD?" I shouted. EDWARD had shot Joma? My head felt like it was going to split in half. My hands started to twitch, and I threw the gun away. I fell to the ground, my head feeling like it was in a blender. A mistake, a fluke, a misunderstanding. And now, Joma was dead. If I had been able to cry, tears looking like Niagara Falls would have been streaming down my face. I shouted, "HOW COULD YOU?!?!?"

Edward and Bella had gotten up by now, and Bella had run back to camp to explain what had happened. But Edward lagged behind, looking ashamed. He didn't answer my question, so I shouted again. "HOW. COULD. YOU? ANWSER. ME." He took a big gulp of unnecessary air and said, in a timid voice, "I'm sorry."

I screamed in anger, and lunged at him. Even with his ability, he couldn't stop me from pinning him once again, my teeth inches from his neck. I whispered quietly. "If you don't tell me what you were doing, and what you were thinking, when you shot my boyfriend, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT." {Now, that doesn't sound very ladylike.}

The voice in my head momentarily eradicated all other thoughts. Then, getting up and slowly turning around, I looked back into the clearing. There stood Joma, perfect and smiling. I ran so fast I seemed to have flown, and pinned Joma to the ground before smothering him with a kiss. In my mind was only one word: [HOW?]. {The venom inside me made it that I am immune to both silver and fire. I'm bullet proof.} Then he pulled me off of him, much to my disappointment.

"I think you owe someone an apology. I turned to Edward. "Sorry," I managed to mumble out. Joma laughed, and it sounded like wind chimes. As I was about to start kissing him again, Joma flashed me a glance. In his eyes was one simple word; later. Zane then spoke up. "Seeing as we are all awake now, I have our next plan of attack ready." But that was as far as he got before we heard noises in the distance.

Some wardens, out on patrol, had run into the fleeing unit of soldiers we had defeated. Now, they were having some blood to replenish lost strength. We all exchanged glances. Looks like fighting was going to be a regular thing for us as we all started to dash towards the screams of the wardens. When we reached the source, we had expected to find the evil soldiers in the half broken state we had left them in. We were wrong. Very, VERY wrong...

Oooh, scary! Like seeing the darker side of Zane's recruits? And just how bad is it to be wrong when it comes to this type of war? Remember, 2 reviews gets you chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the second to last chapter in The Forgotten Shadow. Enjoy!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 9**

Edward's POV

As we ran into the clearing, everyone's thoughts were the exact same thing. _Aw, CRAP!_ And it was appropriate. We had expected the three or four soldiers we had let get away to just be snacking on some wardens. As it turned out, it was those soldiers who were screaming. There were no wardens. The only people in the clearing were us, the weakened soldiers, and their executioners. The executioners were massive, and looked ready to kill. They were probably going to kill the soldiers who had fled instead of killing us or died trying, but our untimely entrance gave them a new target. Us. Their thoughts were almost too predictable. _WE kill them, and take all the glory for crushing the resistance._ "Here we go again," Joma muttered under his breath.

Joma's POV

The first second of a battle is always the most important. It lets you see who your enemy is, how many of them there are, if they are armed or not, any strengths or weaknesses, and a lot of other critical information that we needed to win a fight. Even though I had only fought once, I had a system. Use my vampire's calculating mind to come up with a strategy, and use my werewolf side to carry it out. I scanned over the field. There were three of the massive executioners, two vampires and one werewolf, each carrying two M16s, and what looked like pistols with injector darts in them. I quickly calculated. If we all split up into three groups, we could take each down, offering help if it was needed. "Here we go again," I muttered, letting the werewolf in me take over.

Qullen's POV

As Joma stepped into the clearing, I couldn't help but feel a little worried. This was only his second fight after all, and he had just been hit with a sniper rifle only two minutes ago. I was never going to let Edward forget that. But for now, as a silver bullet missed Tally by a few centimeters, all that mattered was walking out of this clearing alive. [Joma, lend me something]. Without looking back, he threw a vampire SMG over his shoulder, and went to pull a shock stick out of his pocket. I caught the gun, and let a small stream of ammo fly. It missed the executioner by inches. He spun around, and let a burst of three shots fly. I dodged them and retaliated with my own. Suddenly, the big guy went rigid and stiff, before falling on his face. Quickly afterward, the other executioners met the same fate. There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was Joma, his shock stick hissing. The three men had very nasty electro shock marks on their necks. I smiled. Joma sure knew how to impress me.

Zane's POV

As Joma stood over the body of his fallen victim, Edward stepped up to deliver a killing shot to the head. "Edward," Joma shouted, "He's out. Show some mercy!" Edward just snarled, and pulled the trigger. A tranquilizer dart was then sticking out of the executioner's neck. "Oh," Joma said. Then a small movement caught my eye. The other two men moved their hands to their pistols, pulled them out, and both managed to squeeze out one shot before the rest of the team immobilized them. The darts were flying right toward Edward. Just before they hit, Joma pushed Edward out of the way, and both darts went cleanly into his neck. I was running before he had hit the ground. I caught him in my arms, but Joma wasn't moving. Then I heard a rustle, and a whole unit of grey eyed soldiers appeared out of the tree line. "They got him! The one the grand master told us about! They got Joma!" "RUN!" I shouted to my team. Only Qullen lingered. I grabbed her arms, and yanked her behind me. "But we can't leave him!" "He's gone, Qullen," I managed to shout back to her. We were at camp a few seconds later. If Qullen could have cried, she would have been. "What do you mean, GONE?" She shouted at me. "THEY WERE ONLY DARTS!" "True," I managed to say back, not really believing what I had seen. "But his eyes told the story." Everyone looked at me with a 'what-the-heck' look. "His eyes aren't gold with a blue ring anymore. They're gray. Gray as silk."

So there you have it. Chapter ten is just an easy 3 reviews away. I am dedicating this chapter to BellaandEdward4ever2580, colorfulfan, and my friend E.Y.G.


	10. Final Chapter

Here is the final chapter in The Forgotten Shadow. The dedication once again goes to BellaandEdward4ever2580,colourfulfan (sorry about misspelling your name last time), and my good friend: E.Y.G. But I would like to thank all who have given a review to my story. To answer your question, I'm a guy. Also, I'm updating fast because my computer has a stupid safety filter on it, which bans . It might be a while before I can get my next story up, so please don't kill me. So, with all that aside, the final installment of…THE FORGOTTEN SHADOW!

**The Forgotten Shadow**

**Chapter 10**

Joma's POV

I awoke with a strange feeling. One second, I was floating in nothingness, the next, I'm awake with this strange feeling. I hop out of bed, only to be met with a resounding crack. What looks like a bullet is flying along at me with the speed of a snail. I side step around it, and open the one door in my room. I'm met with one of the giant executioners I met the other day. With out any weapons, I quickly disable him with a knee to the groin, a chop to the throat, and an elbow to the back of the head. He's down before he had a chance to get a good look at me. The next room is filled with shooting targets, and a wide verity of guns. I pick up a pistol, and hear a voice over the loud speaker. "If you want to be free again, you must shoot the head off of every target in this room." After he said that, I realized I needed to get out of this cramped space. I wasn't meant to be cooped up in a tiny building like this. I point the gun at the first target. It looks like someone I used to know. But then this strange feeling, this one of me being better, makes me pull the trigger. In less than two minutes, the rest of the targets have met the same fate. I smirk to myself. Then I notice the face on one of the targets. I have seen this person before. Their name was…Shay. Suddenly, memories flood back to me. The cutters, Zane, werewolves and vampires, Qullen… That's when I notice the head of another target. This one looks exactly like Qullen. I feel disgusted at myself. Suddenly, I hear a door open, and in steps the man behind the entire war. I spin to look at his face. It was Udzir, leader of the space extras. "So," he says in an Asian accent, "you want freedom so badly you would kill your friends?" I again look at the targets. I again feel disgusted. How could I have been friends with these losers? How could I let Qullen kiss me? She was nothing, and I was built to destroy anyone less than what Udzir built us to be. Reading my expression, Udzir smiles. "Good, so you realize that they are nothing but scum. Your first assignment is to capture as many of Zane's resistance. BUT, you are to kill Qullen, so I can be sure you are on my side. Do I make myself clear?" I look at him with my new, silk gray eyes. "Crystal, sir." And with that, myself and about twenty troops were off to destroy the resistance, and my former girlfriend, once and for all. Little did I know how much of a nightmare my life was about to become…

So there you go. The cliff hanger ending of The Forgotten Shadow. I will try to get the first chapter of my next story, "Shattered Memories" up as soon as I can, but like I said above, my computer won't let me get onto fanficion anymore (unless I'm lucky.) Thanks to all who have reviewed on my story. You are the reason TFS is what it is.


End file.
